


Toothbrushes

by kxro_2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parody, Sex Toys, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: "She be usin’ you guys in a way you ain't designed for is what I'm sayin, especially shower days. Twice every week, if ya catch my drift.""....It really depends on who they're gonna fuck with. In a literal sense. Y'all are her sex toys."





	Toothbrushes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry *Dabs into the sunset*

  
  
Dave hadn't the slightest clue where he'd go once bought. Years after being made, nobody had picked him up from the shelf, and things weren't looking so bright for him. Luckily, he had a friend to talk to, John, who was made from the same company, but a different color. Although conversing was difficult with plastic wraps all over them and the most he could do was hear muffled sounds, it was a still a friendship.    
  
Red was the most popular color, so why was he ignored?! There was nothing to do at the store under the hygienic items, and the bigger brushes on the next shelf over kept getting picked, so why not him?! Dave would admit, he was a lithe toothbrush, but one shouldn't discriminate. He bet he had better bristles than the others, and John agreed encouragingly. Well, Dave thought he agreed but he couldn't tell since he couldn't hear him most of the time.   
  
Many people walked by, but no one paid any attention, which quite frankly, was getting to him. Was he to spend his entire life not being put to use and eventually degenerate into nothingness? Fuck, that was horrible. He'd rather jump down and snap himself into two than live his whole life a lie. But that would be hypocritical since either way, he wouldn't be used. So he could do nothing but wait.    
  
It was getting tiring. Wait, wait and wait. Nothing more and nothing less. Just wait. Dave would cry if he had tear ducts. John was a little squirmish next to him as a human hovered over him to check him out. Unlike him, John had only been here for a few months so he was still not used to gazes or touches. John was practically a baby if he wasn't the same exact thing as him, except blue. Dave knew better. They'd check him out and as the happiness bubbled in his bristles, he'd be put down and set up for immense disappointment.   
  
For a long time he always blamed himself for not being able to attract any humans, but no. It wasn't his fault, it was theirs for being so god damn demanding and unsatisfiable. He was a good toothbrush, nicely made and would fulfil the needs for cleaning teeth. That's what he was made for, he knew would be good at it. But why did he feel so unsettled? Trying to remain optimistic was a strenuous task since he had tried, only to no avail. It only brought misery and heartache. But maybe, he'd gotten used to the feeling.   
  
Dave watched the human turn John over to view his back side and felt anger. Why were they molesting his best friend? Why were they getting his best friends hopes high? The last thing he wanted to see him was become depressed. His eyes examined John who had a small blush over his bristles, clearly shy since this was the first time anybody had handled his package.    
  
It was shock that took over Dave when the human dropped John into their shopping cart in the least ceremonious manner ever. Did Dave feel relief? Sadness? Anger? Jealousy? Joy? He didn't know, and didnt get time to think about it as he was picked and and dropped next to John. Was this- this was finally happening? John was already screaming in happiness, starting to mingle with the other items in the cart. Dave mostly stayed to himself, remaining shocked. This was unbelievable. Today was his day!    
  
For the first time in his life, Dave felt happy.   
  
He joined John in the mingling after overcoming his initial shock. There were only a few items in the cart, a toilet paper roll with a green cover and a purple colored pen. None of which Dave could understand because of the barrier, but it was nice to be in their presence after being isolated for so long. The rest of the toothbrushes except John remained asleep, so he remained alone. He didn't know why that was but life was life. Overcome and adapt. He learned to stop questioning it.    
  
The mingling remained short when the four items were scanned and shoved inside a plastic bag.   
  
Dave topped over John, almost pinning him down as their packages rubbed against one another. John couldn't move in a cramped place like this, so he remained still with an obvious blush over his face. There was more shifting until John was the one over him and it was Dave's turn to blush. The other two were better off, not light enough to be influenced by the slightest movement. Unfortunately, this was the position their were stuck in on the ride home. It felt really awkward, but nobody commented on it.   
  
There were a few bumps along the way, allowing John to rub against him in the most frivolous yet...yet arousing manner. John was no better off. His eyes remained closed, expression unstable and heavy. A few more bumps had both draw out a breath and slump back, pent. It was after sudden movement which had John shuffle over him and more shuffling as the plastic bag was dropped in an unfamiliar place.    
  
Blue walls instead of the white he was used to. Another human joined the one who had bought them, looking over the items with a satisfied grin. Dave felt himself getting picked and- RRRRRIIIIIIPPPPP.   
  
FUCK. OW. OW. OW. NO!    
  
Dave thrashed in the hold, crying out in pain as John was in a similar predicament. This was like a circumcision. The other two watched in horror as the toothbrushes were violently handled. The package was discarded and Dave felt exposed to the world. All this time he'd been in this safe place, to have it ruthlessly torn off of him. His whole body felt sore and sensitive, moaning out at the human molested his bristles in a lewd way. He was for brushing teeth, not this!    
  
John was sobbing, or at least tried to since they had no tear ducts. This was the first time he heard his voice so clearly, but it was in the worst way ever. Hearing him cry did things to him. Dave wanted to do nothing but to comfort him.   
  
They were placed away in the bathroom right next to one another in what seemed a cup. There were several more things inside such as a couple of sleeping razors and a very large toothpaste. Dave wrapped himself around a frightened John who was still shocked at the whole ordeal.   
  
"So ya kids new here?" The toothpaste had boths attention immediately. Dave had a protective hold on John as it spoke. "Nice t'metcha. You can call me Bro."   
  
"Oh," Dave said, letting go of John so he could breathe. "My names Dave and this right here is my buddy John. We got here just now."    
  
"Hi." John shyly said, mostly recovering.   
  
"I'm just warning y'all. Shit can get real crazy up in here. Especially with the lady." Bro, smoothed out his half used body. Well a little over half used. He sure was a veteran wasn't he.    
  
"What do mean?" Both John and Dave said in union.   
  
"She be usin’ you guys in a way you ain't designed for is what I'm sayin, especially shower days. Twice every week, if ya catch my drift."   
  
"Wait," Dave had no clue what this guy was talking about, "How? Are we going to like, fucking die?"    
  
Bro chuckled. "Nah lil' guy. That ain't want I meant. The old ones liked it but the previous ones before them sure as hell didn't. It really depends on who they're gonna fuck with. In a literal sense. Y'all are her sex toys."


End file.
